bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Storm (game mode)
Ice Storm is a game mode in most versions of Bejeweled 3. It becomes available by earning a high score of at least 100,000 points in Lightning Mode. Gameplay In Ice Storm, columns of ice extrude from the bottom of the game board toward the top. The object is to destroy the columns by matching gems over them. The types of matches have different effects on the rising ice; horizontal matches push down columns, while vertical matches shatter them. Special Gem effects can lower and destroy ice columns as well. At the beginning of each Ice Storm game, the columns are double-wide and rise at a slow pace. As the game progresses, single-wide columns appear and the rate in which the columns rise increases. To the left of the board is a tank with water inside it. Knocking down and destroying ice columns fills the container with more water. When the tank is full, it drains the water and the top of the board releases steam that pushes the columns down. Refilling the container after each time it empties requires clearing more ice. During each game of Ice Storm, Hypercubes fall into the game board every now and then. When an ice column reaches the top of the game board, a skull icon appears over the column and an "internal" column begins to rise. Pushing down or destroying the original ice column removes the secondary column. When an internal column approaches the top, various things that intensify the situation occur (a warning sound plays, the background darkens, etc.). When a secondary ice column reaches the top, the skull icon above the column turns red and enlarges. If the column is not pushed down or destroyed within a few seconds, the game ends in which the entire board freezes over. If a game of Ice Storm lasts for seven and a half minutes, the game will then enter "sudden death". When this occurs, the ice columns rise so fast they almost end the game when they appear. This feature seems to exist only in the PC and Mac versions of Bejeweled 3, and it is unknown if it is intentional or not. Upon completing a game of Ice Storm, a Stats Screen appears with various information about the finished game. In the Chinese Plus version of Bejeweled 3, Ice Storm combines gameplay elements from Lightning Mode in which it is possible to get Speed Bonuses and Blazing Speed bonuses. These function the same way as they do in Lightning. Scoring Ice Storm incorporates the same basic scoring mechanics as those in Classic. However, the base point values in Ice Storm are doubled (except for making a Hypercube). For example, the base value for creating a match of three basic gems is 50 points in Classic but 100 points in Ice Storm. Ice Storm also features Column Combos, unique bonuses in which destroying ice columns in quick succession gives extra points. The base value for removing a column is 1,500 points. Destroying more ice columns after the first two in a Column Combo awards base point values that increase by increments of 1,000, starting with 5,000. The largest base value of extra points gained by maintaining a Column Combo is 15,000. Column Combos reset if the ice columns are not destroyed within seconds of each other. With the Chinese Plus version of Bejeweled 3, the base value for earning a Speed Bonus is 80 points. Successive matches in a Speed Bonus give extra base point values that increase by increments of 40. The largest base value of extra points gained by maintaining a Speed Bonus is 400. Displayed above the water tank is the Score Multiplier. Upon filling the container each time, the multiplier level increases by one. Notes *Pausing the game in Ice Storm causes the gems to vanish, but they reappear upon resuming the game. This most likely happens to prevent "cheating." *The effects of Supernova Gems only push down ice columns, not remove them in the PC and Mac versions of Bejeweled 3. **This mode exists in the latest versions of the mobile version of Bejeweled 3, also known as Classic. Badges Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Ice Storm has a unique backdrop that is not featured in the other game modes of Bejeweled 3. This particular background also does not exist in the Nintendo DS version. *Based on evidence present in the game files of Bejeweled 3, Ice Storm was known as Inferno and had rising fire instead of ice. Names in other languages Gallery Ice Storm Mode Unlocked.png|The dialog box that appears when Ice Storm becomes available. Ice Storm Mode Vertical Match Intro.png|The dialog box that appears upon destroying an ice column for the first time. Ice Storm Mode Paused.png|A game of Ice Storm, as it appears when the game is paused. See also *Ice Storm Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 3